Question: For a designer suit, Daniel must specify his waist size in centimeters. If there are $12$ inches in a foot and $30.5$ centimeters in a foot, then what size should Daniel specify, in centimeters, if his waist size in inches is $34$ inches?  (You may use a calculator on this problem; answer to the nearest tenth.)
Answer: We use the conversion factors $\frac{1\ \text{ft}}{12\ \text{in.}}$ and $\frac{30.5\ \text{cm}}{1\ \text{ft}}$ to find that Daniel's waist size in centimeters is $34\ \text{in.} \cdot \frac{1\ \text{ft}}{12\ \text{in.}} \cdot \frac{30.5\ \text{cm}}{1\ \text{ft}} \approx \boxed{86.4}$ centimeters.